The Princes Secret
by thedayislippedaway16
Summary: Loki was known to keep to himself. He hardly opened up to others, espicailly his older brother Thor. So when Thor decides to find out a secret Loki has been keeping for five years, he follows him to Midgard and finds out that Loki is married and has a son. How is Thor going to hide this from Odin? Before Thor , after Avengers and after Dark World. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"loki...loki where are you?...loki!" thors calls for loki were heard from the halls of the asgardain castle.

thor has been searching for loki for the past hour already hoping to ask loki if he was aveliable to go out hunting which was guite impossible since loki has this habit of disappearing and appearing out of nowhere. thor wonderd where his younger brother always vanushed off too and even asked him but all loki could say was, "something important." then nothing else. he;d leave it at that and thor wouldent ask again till the next day or few days. even their mother and father would wonder but they never did ask that much as thor did.

walking through every hall he know's of, he heard footsteps behind him. turning around, he saw loki looking down. he sighed in relief and said, "loki." loki looked up having not seen thor standing there.

"where were you brother? i was looking everywhere for you." thor told him as he walked to him.

"sorry thor. i was busy with some stuff." loki told him. "of course you are. anyways, now that you are here, i was wondering if you wanted to go out hunting in one of the realms." "sorry thor. not today. im rather tried today and i need some sleep. maybe next time." loki walked past him and headed to his room.

thor watched him as he walked and was gone from his view.

...

"...so thor, had you and loki gone out hunting?" frigga spoke, looking at her older son.

it was dinner time and once again, it was only him, frigga, and odin with loki absent again.

shallowing his dinner, thor answered, "no. me and loki didnt." "why not?" asked odin. "when loki had came back, i had asked if he wanted to come and he said thatt he was tired and headed to his room." "will he has been gine for hours thor. just let him get some rest." frigga said.

"but he's been doing this for 5 years already. i dont think he can keep doing this mother." "well whatever he is doing, it must be a good reason." "but this is triple the time he has been tired. remember when the first time he was like this was 6 years ago? when he sneaked out late at night and didnt come back till next morining? mother, im worred for him." "dont worry thor. im worried too but we mustent get into loki's buesniess. if he wants to tell us what he is doing, let time come alright?"

"your mother is right thor." odin spoke. "loki has been acting strange for a couple of years but, it is up to him wheather he wants to tell us or not." thor nodded in understanding but couldent help but wonder what loki did for hours alone doing who knows what. he was worried what loki could be doing and hiding from his family. but his mother and father were right. if loki were to ever tell them what he was doing, he;ll tell them on his descion. no one cant force a man to spill his secrets out as hard as loki. loki was known to keep things to himself but, never this long. and thor knew that. he worried and like the big brother he was, thor wondered what loki did and if it was a deep dark secret that loki did not want anyone to know.

"besides," frigga spoke. "it isnt like loki was meeting a young women behind out backs." she may have made it as a joke but deep inside her, she wanted it to be true that her youngest son had found a women and even though he never told them about her, she was just glad that he was happy with this women.

"if he is," odin spoke. "she better be a suitable women that i approve of. i dont want my sons to be with just any women." "yes father we know." thor said. but did loki? loki was also known to be mischives so, what if meeting a women that not even his father would approve of, loki still met her behind thier backs? sometimes, loki was just so full of mysterious not even they know of.

"just leave loki be and when he;s ready, he's ready." was all frigga said.

...

late at night, when everyone was fast asleep, loki guietly opened his bedroom door. making sure there was no one in sight, loki stepped out his room, closed the door gently and walked the other way. not knowing that thor was following him.

walking through the halls and doors, loki, with thor behind him, finailly was outside and walked to the stables where his horse was.

getting on top fo it, he gently clickled his tongue 2 times and walked. thor followed him by foot.

the horse, with loki riding on it, walked to the forest. thor followed them through the trees and bushes hoping that loki wouldent notice him. while he was following loki, thor couldent help but wonder where loki was doing in a forest in the middle of the night.

stopping his horse, loki got off it and tied its rial on a nearby tree and walked to a stone wall. thor watched wondering what loki was going to do.

after a mere few seconds, loki, with his magic, created a portal through the wall. thor watched in amazment as loki walked through it and disappear. wanting to know where the portal leaded, thor right away ran to the portal and entered before it closed.

once the portal was closed, thor was in a different relam. a different world he cant seem to remember. _i must have visted this place on one of my travels. _thor thought to himself. he looked at his surroundings. it was dark out and it was guite hard to make ot anything but thor culd tell he was in a forest.

he looked ahead and saw loki further away from him. thor started to follow him.

after a half an our of following loki, thor was going to give up following him reliseing that whatever loki was going to do was boring, so turning around, he was going to walk away when he heard loki speak. "im here. you can come out."

thor thought at first that loki has discovered him and was going to show himself before he saw a young, beautiful women come out of the bushes. Queen elsa of arendelle.

she wore a beautiful blue gown that showed her features, big blue eyes, pale skin, platnuim blode hair that was perfactly done in a french bradie, and wore a cape that has snowflake patterns on it. a entirly different dress then the one thor saw her in when he first saw her. what was she doing here meeting loki?

elsa smiled seeing loki. "hello loki." she spoke. her voice sounded soft and graceful like always. "i didnt think you'd make it." "i always come. you know that elsa." loki said. "i always glad to see you." "and to me as well." elsa went to loki and hugged him. loki hugged her also.

they stayed like that for a while. letting go, loki asked, "did he come?" "of course he did loki. he always does." thor wondered who loki was talking about. then to his amazement, he got his answer.

"thomas, come and say hello." coming out of hiding, a young boy of 5 with blonde hair, green eyes with blue mixed with it, wore dark brown and black cloheing with boots, came out with a bright smile. he ran to loki sreaming to thor's shock, "daddy!" "daddy?' thor mouthed. loki smiled and picked up his son with a smile on his face.

thor hid, watching loki with his wife and child. his family.

**AN: okay so how was the first chapter? was it any good, bad? review and tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**AN: **What can I really say? LIfe just got in the way. Like...Alot! not even kiding with you but right now that doesnt matter. Right now the main focus is TPS which I gotta say while I havent been updating, this is the first higest fic where I have more reviews, fallows and favorites so thanks guys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything expect what I made up and Thomas. Hopefully he'll be the only OC I will be creating.

...

Thor hid there watching Loki with his family with a big grin on his face. It was the biggest Thor has seen in a long since they were children.

Loki had a family and up till now, Thor had no idea. He never knew that Loki had a wife and child that he has kept hidden for 5 years. 5 years and this was what Loki as doing all these years. It all made sense now with the sneaking and days where Loki was so tired. Thor wondered how Loki could even deal with this.

"How's my big boy?" Loki asked his son. " I'm doing good! After you left, mommy and me were playing in the snow that she made." Thomas said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Thomas nodded. "Yep! We made snowmans, played hide and seek in the snow, sled down the hills, played snowball fighting, all kinds of fun." "Well thats good. I'm glad that your mother and you had some time to play." He nodded. "But it was fun when you showed me your magic daddy." Thomas told him.

"Ahh...so I see you like my magic." Thomas nodded. "I always do. Even mommy." "I know she does." Loki said looking at Elsa. Esa smiled and said to Loki, "Tomas is also learning how to read thanks to Ana and Kistoff." "Oh really?" Thomas nodded. "Yep! Olaf even showed me all kinds of pretty flowers."

While Thomas talked, they were walking to the direction where the castle was with Thor following them.

"So Loki," Elsa spoke. Loki looks at his wife. "How was it back at Asgard?" Thor lisened; he heard Loki sigh. "Not much. After I came back I was tired. I bearly did anything at all."

Thomas concernedly looks at his father. "Did me and mommy tire you out daddy?" Thomas asked.

Loki shock his head looking at his son while wiping away some blonde bangs from Thomas forehead

"Of course not Thomas. I always love spending time and playin with you and your mother. Its just that, we had a bit too fun. Course, me and your mother did." Elsa slapped his shoulder while Loki laughed. Thomas looked at his mother wondering why she hit him and wondering what kind of fun they had but decided to leave it alone.

"...Thomas?" Elsa spoke. They three of them stopped walking and Thomas looks at his mother. "Can you go back home? Me and your father have to discuss some things."

Thomas nodded with a smile and said, "Okay." he hugged his father and said, "Love you daddy." "Love you too Thomas." Loki put Thomas down and he ran back to the castle.

When he was gone, Loki looks at Elsa and and asked, "So what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Elsa asked with a concern tone, "Did any of your family members ask where you were?"

Loki smiles alittle. It was always Elsa to worry and ask if his family asked where he was. Loki placed his hands on both her shoulders and with a reassuring smile says, "Dont worry love. They didnt ask." "Did they ask why you took long?"

He shock his head. "No they didnt. I assure you that." she sighed in relief with a nod. "Okay. I was just wondering. I was beginning to worry that they were going to ask too many guestions."

"Dont worry Elsa. They didnt. You dont have to worry too much you know. " Elsa smiled alittle with a nod. With a deep breath she asked, "When are we meeting them?" Thor wondered the same thing.

Loki sighed. He let go of her shoulders and looked down at the ground saying, "I dont know." "Loki, its been 5 years already. Me and Thomas should already be seeing your family by now." "I know but Elsa you know why I cant show you to my family. Epscailly to my father. He will never approve me married to you." "Is it because im only a mortal?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. he will never approve of our marriage and seperate the both of us from each other." He wraps his arms around her and gives her a tight but loving hug.

"I dont want that to happen. I love you and Thomas too much to lose you both." she smiled a little and said, "I dont want to lose you either Loki." Elsa lets go of the hug and placed her hand on his check.

"But, dont you get sick of keeping this from your family?" Loki sighs. Truth was, deep down inside him, he really did want to introduce Elsa and Thomas to his family. He knew his mother will be esctatic, Thor will be suprised no doubt but he'll be happy nonetheless. But it was his father he was more worried about. Odin will be angry for meeting and falling for a moral, he will be even more furious that Loki married Elsa and has a child behind his back. He knew Odin will never allow Loki to see Elsa again. That is what he was more fearful about. Being sperated from Elsa and never seeing Thomas grow up would tear Loki apart.

"I must'nt tell them Elsa. for the sake of our family." Loki tells her.

Elsa looks down with a sigh. She looks up to his eyes and says, "They're my family too Loki. And Thomas as well. We should meet them."

"Can we talk sbout something alse? please?" Loki begged. "I just really want to spend time with my wife and son." Elsa was about to object but decied to drop it. With a nod, she and Loki walk to the castle.

This time, Thor didnt follow. He already knew what he wanted to know.

Sitting down with his back against a tree he was hiding from, Thor sat there in silence with sadness written on his face.

**AN: **Okay so how was it? Hopefully I fixed up the errors some of you guys mentioned in the first chapter. You guys know the drill, Review what you think and dont worry, Thor will meet Elsa and Thomas. Just give it time.

Till next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Thomas. Others belong to their rightful owners. **

**Sorry for being late for the updates guys. **

* * *

><p>The next day passed and Loki along with Thor (with Loki not noticing of course) had came back to Asgard as the sun shone was about to rise from the golden city.<p>

Loki had entered his room and rested before he left again. Thor greatly yawned after not sleeping comforably on the woods floor.

He opened his door and just when he was going to enter and sleep peacefully, Frigga spoke. "Ah Thor, your awake." blinking a couple of times to stay awake, Thor turned around to look at his mother and said, "Sorry mother, but uh...I'm...I'm about to go back to bed." he told her. "Oh I see. well I was going to ask you where you were last night."

Alarmed, Thor asked, "What?" "I went to check up on you and I saw that you weren't in your room." "Oh, see mother, I..." what was he going to make up? he couldent tell his mother he went to spy on Loki. Even though Loki never saw Thor following him, Thor promised himself that he wouldent tell anyone. He wasn't even ready to tell Loki about him finding out.

"I thought I heard something outside my room so I went to see what it was. it was nothing." he lied. Wow. Worst lie ever.

Frigga rose a eyebrow up. "All night?" she asked. Thor sheepishly smiled. Frigga rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Go rest dear. Before your father has you training."

* * *

><p>Weeks pass and Thor had kept his eyes on Loki since. He watched like a fox as Loki spent time with his family. He saw how truly happy Loki was with his family.<p>

As Thor watched him, Thor found himself fond of Elsa. She was posed, kind hearted but did pocesses a playful-side whenever she played with her sister Anna and her son. Thomas on the other hand hasn't shown had any signs of having powers like his father nor mother but had a bubbly, excited, happy personality in him that Thor found very adorable. He also couldent help but noticed how Thomas looked like Loki. Sure he had green eyes with some blue in them and had everything else from Elsa, but Thomas looked liked his father when he was young. He was also mischeivous like his father playing pranks on the village people and the maids and servants. He was always scolded by his mother but Loki, whenever they were alone, would praise him making Thomas smile all the time.

While he hid behind a tree (again), Thor was watching Thomas play with a snowman named Olaf while Elsa and Loki watched.

Thor smiled and couldent help but think what would've happened if Loki had told them about Elsa and Thomas. Frigga would've been thrilled of course but Odin, would he really forbid Elsa and Loki to never see each other again? Thor hoped not. He watched them for weeks now and knew that Loki would be devastated if he were to never see Elsa again and never see Thomas grow up. Loki was happy with them and Thor couldent bare the thought of his younger brother never seeing his family again.

It was the afternoon and Loki had to bid farewell to Elsa and Thomas once again.

"I'll be back tonight alright?" Loki told Elsa as they hugged. "I know. and I'll be here waiting for you." Loki kissed her softly in the lips. Letting go, he looks down at Thomas. He kneeled down and said, "I'll be back alright?" "Okay." Thomas said. Loki smiled and hugged his son. Thomas hugged him and said loud enough for Thor to hear, "I dont want you to go daddy." Loki sighed. Staring into his son's eyes, Loki says, "I don't either Thomas. but I must. I'm sorry." Thomas sadly nodded and looks down.

Loki lifted his head to face him and smiled at him. Thomas smiled and hugged his father again before Loki dreadly left his family once again till night time. .

Walking back to where Loki usually left Arendelle, Thor sighed sadly. It broke his heart hearing how sad Thomas sounded seeing his dad leave again. Sure he was able to see him at night time but for how long? Thor wondered how long Loki will keep this up meeting them at the afternoons and at night. Soon Thomas would grow up and might get sick and tried of seeing him at night. What about Elsa though? would she keep seeing him like this her whole life? Thor didn't think about it that much. But he had enough. It was time for him to tell Loki that he knows his secret. Sure Loki would get furious but Thor couldent keep hiding like this. He wanted to tell Loki and even wants to meet his sister-in law and nephew. Was it too hard to understand? Taking a deep breath, Thor made up his mind and followed Loki.

Walking to the wall, Loki was about to open the portal when he heard Thor. "Loki." Loki's eyes widend in surprise.

He turned around slowly and asked, "Thor? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Thor walked to him slowly and said, "I followed you." "You followed me?" he nodded. "Yes." "For how long?" "For a few weeks." Loki stayed guiet.

Thor sighed and asked the same question he had asked himself, "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that Loki's been caught, what will Thor say? Till next time guys! <strong>


End file.
